


Final Fantasy Villain Headcanons

by DarkestDarkness



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy I, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDarkness/pseuds/DarkestDarkness
Summary: A collection of headcanons on the villains of Final Fantasy.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader, Garland (Final Fantasy I)/Reader, Kain Highwind/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader, Seymour Guado/Reader, Varis zos Galvus/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	1. General Relationship Headcanons: Garland

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to hold back on posting anything until I have a bit more to show for, but a friend needs a little pick me up here, so here we are with best boi Garland for starters! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

★ Once you look past the hard exterior and crack the wall he put up around his heart, Garland is deeply romantic and will carry his partner on both hands – literally, if they so desire. Any partner will be treated like royalty.

★ He prefers to keep displays of affection private, but his partner will know the subtle gestures he uses to remind them of his devotion. A slight brush against their shoulders with his hands, whispered words of affection, or a lingering glance felt even through the darkness of his helmet.

★ Of mortal mind and immortal body, one fear will inevitably manifest inside Garland: To lose the one thing he now holds dear, the one thing which cannot be replaced. This man will do anything within his power to protect his loved one, whether they actually need his protection or not.

★ While his days will still be dedicated to honing his skills in combat and doing the Gods' bidding, he will cherish the evenings and nights spent together. To him, nothing is as invigorating as falling asleep with his significant other in his arms. 

★ Even better, however, if they join him in combat and spend the days with him. Should they win, he will beam with pride. And should they lose, he will be sure to assist in patching them back up. Couples that slay together, stay together.

★ Garland will look upon his partner as his equal and will treat them with great respect. Anyone who does not offer the one he chose to love the latter, will be put in their place by him – unless they take it upon themselves to demand authority. He loves it when they stand up for themselves. 

★ Garland isn't shy of telling his partner what they mean to him and will remind them frequently that they are the light of his life, the newly found purpose to carry on beyond this mindless Cycle of Combat his soul has been trapped in for decades and centuries – and perhaps the first step outside its unyielding clutches.


	2. General Relationship Headcanons: Sephiroth

★ Sephiroth is a fairly private person, so PDA will not be on his agenda – there will be no smooching or smothering embraces while under the scrutiny of the public. The man has a reputation to uphold, so the most a partner can expect are intense glances or the warmth of his hand in theirs.

★ In the privacy of their own home, however, or while in the proximity of those he trusts, he's a very affectionate man. Sephiroth enjoys spending nights on the couch with his partner nestled against him, arms and blankets draped around them. He has a tendency to fall asleep like this rather easily and, after being late for service for the first time in his career, made sure to have a spare alarm in the living room to make sure he doesn't oversleep the next day.

★ One way Sephiroth shows that he cares for his partner is by watching their habits and gently correcting them. His love has a bad habit of stress snacking? This man will make sure pieces of freshly cut fruit will be around their home at any time. They have a smoking habit and subconsciously reach for another cigarette? He will take their hand in his. It's not that he wants to be in control of what his significant other does, but much rather holds a desire to help them to be the best they could be and ensure the coming of many more days blissfully spent together.

★ He doesn't like it when someone else uses his shampoo, not even his heart's desire. Hands off the conditioner, too.

★ He occasionally leaves little post it notes around the house to remind his partner that they are loved, even – and especially – in times he's particularly busy and finds only little time for them. While he could send text messages just as easily, Sephiroth prefers classic messages for their more personal flavor.

★ Sephiroth takes dates very seriously and will be punctual under any circumstances. He makes it a point to save one night every week to dedicate fully to his partner, unless a mission keeps him away on business for a longer period of time. While he enjoys taking them out anywhere they want to on those nights together, he personally prefers places not too crowded.

★ He memorized any important marks of their relationship, but doesn't take it personally if they tend to forget about them themselves. Gifts chosen by him have a distinct flavor about them in harmony with his aesthetics. When he sees something he thinks would suit them, he takes note of it and saves the information for the next occassion.


	3. General Relationship Headcanons: Ardyn Izunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request, some Ardyn headcanons (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ

★ Initially, it will be incredibly difficult for Ardyn to open up to _anyon_ e. He refuses to allow himself to grow attached to anyone and, more likely than not, will see any attempts at sincere intimacy as little more than a pleasant way to pass all that time, which fate has cursed him in abundance with. Getting through the thick walls Ardyn keeps around himself will take the patience of a saint and he may very well insist to end things instantly, should he notice any cracks in them. But with a stubborn determination to match his own, he'll eventually cave in and allow himself to be loved once again.

★ He's surprisingly good at cooking and enjoys spoiling his partner with home-made dinners every once in a blue moon. If his partner offers to help, he usually declines with a smile and a gentle comment about how he wouldn't let anyone take the chance to make his favorite person smile from him. “Not even if it's the person in question,” he may add and playfully place a kiss on their nose. Instead, he invites them to try the wine he picked for the recipe and spend some time in his company as he prepares the food.

★ Ardyn will ask questions a lot, some of which seem to have no relation to any topic at hand and seemingly out of nowhere. Truth be told, he never grows tired of hearing his darling's voice. Whether they are one to gaze upon this world with affection or indifference, Ardyn believes that perhaps by perceiving it through their eyes, he can find reasons to love it again. 

★ For the very same reason, he encourages his partner to read him books. Should they ever imply that his voice is much more suited for this kind of thing, they will be met with a chuckle and the sheepish question what they would offer in return for such a unique service from the Chancellor himself. Ardyn drives a hard bargain, but a kiss is usually all that's needed to convince him.

★ Will absolutely melt at the fingertips of his partner, should they speak of him as their beloved or dearest. 

★ Ardyn loves to spoil his partner with presents large and small, depending on their preferences (much as he believes they only deserve the best, he has no desire to make them uncomfortable). Should they wish to return the favor, the Chancellor enjoys little curiosities which remind his partner of him. Anything with a little personal touch, really. 

★ Much like around anyone else, Ardyn is and will remain a cheeky _little shit_ , and being in a relationship with him is essentially issuing an invitation to tease them. He just can't help it, their blush is just too lovely to pass on a chance to see it! _He's the victim here, truly._


	4. General Relationship Headcanons: Kain Highwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to AkizaDragonBane for requesting Kain and commenting and to my friend the adorable Ilya_Faina! I hope this lights up your days! ♥

★ A romantic at heart but not always certain on how to express himself, Kain will initially be deeply sceptical about whether his advances are welcomed. He tends to put the object of his affection on a pedestal, sabotaging himself by believing them out of his reach, and will need a partner with a lot of patience to reassure him that he deserves happiness.

★ While Kain won't initiate PDA himself, he will accept affectionate actions from his partner without a second thought – nothing makes the heart inside his chest shudder more than the arms of his loved one around him and their lips pressed against his forehead. He always speaks their name with a layer of fondness and reference when talking to others, but prefers to save romantic nicknames for private moments.

★ Kain has a tendency to come off as stubborn and uncooperative sometimes, but he's never above apologizing when he realizes he wronged someone. His partner means the world to him, and nothing, not even his pride and yearning for independence, will stand in his way of genuinely making it up to them.

★ Kain revels in attention and affection, but requires a lot of time alone. He tends to disappear for hours at a time without leaving much of a note about his whereabouts. It's important that his partner trusts him to return save and sound – sometimes he just needs time to clear his thoughts.

★ Despite his tall and majestic physique, Kain revels in being held as the small spoon and wants nothing more than to dissolve in his partner's arms. He sometimes even pretends to have fallen asleep to draw out these moments of peace a while longer.

★ And some of those times, he _actually_ falls asleep.

★ While Kain is a romantic at hear, his presents tend to be picked with a more practical mindset. He tends to only gift his significant other on rare occassions, but he never does so without putting a lot of thought into it. When it comes to receiving presents, the best gifts are a hearty meal, an open ear, and a warm embrace waiting for him when he returns home.


	5. General Relationship Headcanons: Varis zos Galvus

★ Varis will serve as calming influence in his partner's life, the immovable object in face of the storm – no matter which turbulences they may face, he will stand by their side. Raised as outstanding tactician, he knows how to approach situations effectively and will offer advice to resolve any conflicts heavy on his partner's mind.

★ His Radiance isn't someone to slip into a relationship so easily: Commitment is a _responsibility_ , and he takes all his responsibilities seriously. He will assess the situation, mull it over for a while, and weigh his options long after his heart has already committed. Only once his mind is set and all variables evaluated will he approach the person in question and speak to them about his intentions.

★ Varis will strive for full insight into things decided by the two of them. This may seem cold and controlling to some, but Varis shows the extent of his feelings through the intricate detail with which he thinks about their relationship and surrounding factors.

★ His Radiance will demand respect from his children towards his significant other. They needn't address them as mother or father, but they will respect their position as his partner – He won't tolerate slip ups. Similarly, should his significant other bring a child into the relationship, he will ask for their respect. _No more, no less_.

★ While he's almost always busy and not one to show affection easily, Varis does what he can within his power to make his partner know he loves them. They will need to understand, however, that the Empire comes first. No matter how much he loves one person, their worth cannot and will not outweigh the worth of hundreds of others.

★ Varis is fond of strolls away from the noise and buzz of the Imperial Court; Somewhere he can just be a man with the one he loves by his side, reveling in their presence and soaking in the luminance of their smile, before duty inevitably calls him back again. Moments like these give him the strength he desperately needs some days.

★ He's incredibly difficult to find suiting gifts for and finds little value in materialism. Varis is the Emperor of Garlemald, after all, and hardly anything he could ask for is beyond his reach by sheer power of this title alone. When it comes to his partner, he will consider their preferences and choose actions accordingly, but generally prefers it when they straight up tell him what they would enjoy.


	6. How romantic are they? (Dissidia NT)

From _fairy tale romance_ to _flowers are a type of salad_ , how romantic are they?

 **Kuja  
** ★ 11/10 ★ This man is the _very essence of drama_ , and any soul capturing his attention won't be left in doubt about his feelings for a single second of their life. Kuja honestly doesn't know how to slow down when it comes to gestures of affection, to a point where he may become overwhelming to his partner at times. He absolutely enjoys being spoiled by his significant other, and will revel in any attention he receives in return.

 **Golbez  
** ★ 10/10 ★ This man will lay the world at the feet of his beloved and his partner will want for nothing. Golbez strives to make every moment together something to look back upon with a smile. Romantic dinners in the light of the moon – or even _on_ the moon – are but one of many, many beautiful memories he plans on creating together with them.

 **Garland  
** ★ 8/10 ★ Garland is a top tier romantic. Once you make it past his hard exterior, there will rarely ever be a day the person by his side won't feel loved. His duty and calling as a knight will always take on an important roll in his life, but he makes sure to always put aside time to spend just for him and his partner. Not always strictly a textbook romantic, but determined to make his significant other feel special.

 **Ardyn Izunia  
** ★ 8/10 ★ While he may not initially come off as such, clad in an ever persistent cloak of sarcasm and dry humor, Ardyn Izunia is a huge romantic at heart. After the painful loss he experienced in his past, he clings to every second spent with the one he loves. He revels in their presence and knowing they love him, and will go to extraordinary lengths to make sure they know the feeling is mutual.

 **Ultimecia  
** ★ 7/10 ★ Despite her cynical nature towards humanity in particular, Ultimecia is a romantic at heart. She would more than welcome a partner to show her true romance and wrap her around their fingers completely. Romantic advances towards her will be returned in kind, even though she admittedly prefers to be the party spoiled in this arrangement.

 **Gabranth  
** ★ 7/10 ★ Gabranth keeps the intimate details of his life private and his thoughts mostly guarded, even around someone he loves and may appear a lot more aloof than he truly is. Ever walking on the line between his regrets and duty on one side, and what he truly desires on the other, he doesn't allow himself the indulgence of romance as much as he secretly craves.

 **Sephiroth  
** ★ 6/10 ★ Sephiroth can be quite the romantic, but tends to not voice his feelings very frequently and keep his appearance in public strictly professional. He enjoys taking out his significant other and treats them with a respectful gentleness. Puts a surprising amount of thought into ways to remind his partner they matter.

 **Jecht  
** ★ 5/10 ★ Jecht tends to forget dates such as anniversaries or dinners with his partner's family rather frequently. It's not that he doesn't care, but rather that he gets caught up in so many things at once that it just slips his mind. He will, however, make sure to make it up to his partner, once he notices how much it bothers them – should it bother them. He isn't the most romantically inclined person to begin with, but seeing his partner happy makes him happy, so he will most definitely _try_.

 **Zenos yae Galvus  
** ★ 3/10 ★ Zenos lives for the thrill of the hunt: the adrenaline, the rush of blood in his ears, and the bite of air clawing at his throat. Romance _doesn't quite do it_ for him. He's not inept by any means and has a general idea about concepts of romance, but would much prefer to take his partner out to seek the next spine chilling thrill.

 **Emperor Mateus  
** ★ 3/10 ★ The Emperor certainly possesses the knowledge to wrap someone around his fingers, but he isn't someone that is inherently romantic. Mateus will indulge his partner from time to time and can certainly enjoy himself doing so, but he's not someone for random acts of romance for the sake of romance itself. Allergic to pet names.

 **Kefka Palazzo  
** ★ 2/10 ★ Here's the deal with Kefka: He _can be_ incredibly smothering and drowning any potential partner in romantic gestures – we are talking Kuja level of over the top romance here – _however_ , anything he does is hardly for the sake of _his partner_ , but much rather for _his own_ _entertainment_. He's more than willing to be pampered and taken out, but his moodiness makes this a hit and miss kind of situation and may just as well end in complete disaster and rejection.

 **Exdeath  
** ★ 1/10 ★ An amalgamation of souls once living, Exdeath possesses vague ideas about concepts of romance, but slowly lost touch of his emotions over the course of his existence. He sees little point in following the scripted drama mortals call romance, but may be convinced to reconsider his stance depending on how important it is to his partner.

 **Cloud of Darkness  
** ★ 0/10 ★ The mortal mind intrigues the Cloud of Darkness, but she fails to understand the finer intricacies behind it all. Romance is no exception to this, but much rather serves as perfect example of her struggles with human concepts. She'll have a hard time appreciating any romantic efforts made towards her, but would at least try to emulate her partner's behavior. This may or may not be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out Kam'lanaut for time being, because I never played Final Fantasy XI and have yet to do proper research to get a grasp on his character. If you'd like to see him regardless, drop me a comment and I will make sure to put aside some time. In this Christian Minecraft Server we appreciate every villain. Similarly, if there is someone in particular you'd like added to this list, let me know.


	7. General Relationship Headcanons: Seymour Guado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Death
> 
> While I expect everyone to know what kind of people we're dealing with here, I feel a small warning is in order for Seymour in particular.

★ Seymour frequently seeks physical contact with his partner and greatly enjoys innocent displays of affection such as running his hands down their shoulders or leaning in a little closer to breathe in their scent. He will use any opportunity for fleeting touches to remind them of the bond they share with him.

★ Conversations are important to him and he delights in spending time exploring his partner's ideals and aspirations, morals and reservations. They can talk to him about anything and everything, and still trust him to keep it a discussion governed by curiosity rather than judgment.

★ Seymour acts surprisingly humorous around his love, his benign laughter catching anyone present and only knowing him as aloof High Priest of Macalania off-guard. Tromell speaks highly of them in every regard, genuinely happy to see Seymour catch up on the joy he was denied for the many years of his childhood.

★ He's a dangerous man to be around, not for his lack of care, but because he _cares_ _too much_. He truly believes that death holds salvation, and will spend many nights discussing this with his significant other. While he believes them to be better of dead _with him_ , he will ultimately respect their desire to stay alive, trusting in their judgment even above his own convictions.

★ He also cannot deny how perfectly at ease and complete the warmth of a living body's embrace makes him feel.

★ In truth, he doesn't know if he could ever lay a hand on them. Even knowing them freed from burdens of illness and pain, and with explicit consent, he can't stomach the thought of laying a hand on them. It's a paradox feeling – one that cost him many nights of sleep already.

★ His partner will have to actively coax Seymour out of his home if they intend to spend the evening elsewhere with him. He sees little point in leaving his own four walls when he has the luxury of a full dining hall and plenty of space at disposal, but much like many wise men before him, he may soon find himself helpless before the eyes of a pouting spouse.

★ Seymour isn't the most creative or considerate person when it comes to gifting and equally as difficult to surprise. The whole concept was never really imbued into him.


End file.
